blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Zak Saturday
Zak Saturday is a main character of The Secret Saturdays. Appearance He is lean built and average height and weight for his age but is shown to have somewhat above average strength. He has either a sweet smile or a cocky grin throughout the series. He has black hair, eyes and dark brown skin from his African-American father, but with Caucasian features and a shock of white blonde hair from his mother. His clothing consists of yellow sweatpants, an orange shirt with an "S" on the front, although it resembles a disorted siolloete of The Claw, and a black undershirt. It was shown that he wears white brief underwear. In T.G.I.S., he looks almost the same as before. He retains his salt and pepper hair style and skin tone. However, his hair is now longer and he also sports three freckles on each cheek. Along with that, he now wears the same armor as his parents. He is also significantly taller. Personality He is described as being reckless and irresponsible. This is mostly because he believes that his parents are babying him, and thus tries to prove himself. He is also quite smart and caring for cryptids and his family. He has always felt close to cryptids, as seen when he conforts Fiskerton when he adjusts to life with the Saturdays, protecting him from Komodo, and welcoming in Zon, as well as setting free numerous cryptids in Cryptids Vs. Cryptids, and again in the Unblinking Eye. His intelligence shown when he managed to outsmart Argost, whom calls himself the world's most dangerous mind, by Influencing Munya, something that Argost didn't even think would be possible. He is also a capable strategist, managing to hold his own against Tsul'Kalu without a scratch or permanent damage, something which Doc did but came back with an electrified hairdo, and one blind eye. After learning that he is Kur, he started to be less confident, and started to think and fear he might turn evil. He is also quick to make friends or at least find common ground between them, like he did with Francis, Ulraj, Wadi, Tsul'Kalu, Tica, the cryptids in Life in the Underground, Fiskerton, Zon, and possibly Komodo. Powers/Abilities It should be noted that since Antarctica, he doesn't seem to have the same level of control over his power as before: *He is mentioned being 12 in Kur Part 2, which means that he is at the stage of his life between a child and young adult. The chemical and biological changes within him, could be affecting his powers, and once he grows into an adult his powers could develop even stronger. *He is brought up to believe that Kur is evil, and his powers are good. But now he has discovered that his powers are from being Kur, he may subconsciously believe using his powers will send him down a path of evil. Therefore, deep down he may not even want his power anymore. *In Life in the Underground, he is able to blow two giant Kalabus away at the same time when his body and eyes are glowing orange while the others can hardly hold up against one. This causes him to faint and proves that his Kur power provides him strength that goes beyond human ability, even surpassing the strength of his dad who can lift a giant rock, and his mom who can throw a really big TV screen, along with Ulraj who can hold up against a 250-pound Komodo dragon, and Fiskerton who can jump off the flying Airship onto the Argost's warship safely, and Wadi. *He does not have his power anymore but it could be that his powers are weak to be used at the time after be nearly drain because he could not live without his cryptid counterpart. *Even without his power he is still a formidable hand-to-hand combatant as he has beaten opponents with more combat experience than him such as; V.V. Argost, his father and Tsul'Kalu. History He is the 17-year-old son of Doc and Drew Saturday who is eager to jump right away into every adventure. He is a mulatto, which means he has a mixed heritage which is obvious by his half-African American skintone. A product of his environment, he seeks adventure at every turn, which is easily satisfied by his cryptid-researching family. He has an unorthodox upbringing that has taken him around the world and placed him in the face of danger since the day he was born. He is voiced by Sam Lerner. He was born the same year the Kur Stone was found. He has a special psychic ability to connect with cryptids, allowing him to control their actions to an extent as well as communicate psychically in their minds. Tamer cryptids seem to trust him instinctively, and even fiercer ones can tell that he is different from other humans. It was also suggested by Ulraj in The Underworld Bride his power is only effective if the cryptid he is trying to influence at least partially wants to do what he is trying to get it to do. His parents believe that with his ability, he would be the only one with the power to stop Kur, a legendary cryptid said to be able to control all cryptids. In Kur Rising, the Antarctic cryptid obviously didn't want to be defeated and spend another millennium in Antarctica, but he was able to control that giant cryptid even when he hadn't awaken as Kur yet. This may hint at how powerful Kur really is. Ancient artifacts seem to respond to him and allow him to amplify his ability. His primary weapon is The Claw, a combination short staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingered claw called The Hand of Tsul'Kalu which acts as a focusing device for his powers, and a probable thunderbird claw due to Tsul'Kalu shocking Doc with it in the flashback in the Return of Tsul'Kalu episode. His power can be amplified if he is at a mystic hotspot, a place infused with magical energy, like inside the Antarctic Cryptid. After he uses his power at a mystical hotspot, he becomes drained and possibly exhausted. He also seems to have the ability to make a wind-like aura around his body in Cryptid vs. Cryptid and an orange energy ball in Kur Rising. He can control his powers with great concentration. In The Atlas Pin, he meditates with his mother and Fisk to stop the giant serpent of Kumari Kandam. In Shadows of Lemuria, when he is very close to the revealing and the relic, he could get in Fisk's brain and get rid of the parasite. In The King of Kumari Kandam there is the Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam, which had this lyric: "Before the breath of Kur the sentinels will fall." If that thing really holds a part of Kur, it could make him even stronger than now. He is of mixed-race heritage since he has a black father and a white mother. He has some appearance of both, like dark skin from his father and Caucasian features and a white streak of hair like his mother. He cares deeply for his cryptid pets/companions and even refers to them as his brothers and sisters. This corresponds to his bond with cryptids and possibly influences his cryptid powers. He also seems to be stronger than a normal child his age, as he is able to climb a radio tower carrying a full grown man in The Vengeance of Hibagon and gets back up immediately after being thrown against a vent in Black Monday. During the course of the show, his strength has improved. Also in Black Monday, he is able to hold his own against the three Monday cryptids and even slams Zon to the ground in the second episode, The Kur Stone: Part Two. No one was a physical match for him. In Ghost in the Machine he had also fused with his brothers because of a machine created by former scientists in a lab on Honey Island. Because of this, he temporarily gains Fiskerton and Komodo's abilities. This version of himself has trouble thinking because of having three brains. After this experience, he says that the three of them have gotten even closer and are now DNA brothers. The machine was later destroyed by the Saturdays. In The Kur Guardian, he, Doyle, and his old babysitter, Abbey Grey help Fiskerton find out more about Fisk's Lemurian heritage. Doyle and Fisk had kept the information secret at first but decided to share it with him because he is the only one Fisk trusts completely when Doyle learned the info from Rani Naga when he over heard her talking with V.V. Argost when he and the Saturdays were rescuing Fisk from Weird World). In Shadows of Lemuria, he finds out Fisk is making trident-like shapes at every available moment. Fiskerton tells him he kept it secret because he is "scared for him". Later, Argost smuggles a Neural Parasite into the Saturdays House which eventually lands on Fiskerton. Fisk tears the house apart to create a divining rod that will reveal where Kur is, which happens to be Antarctica which Argost found out through the Parasite. Despite the fact that the madman V.V. Argost is his enemy, prior to Kur Rising, he is a fan of his show Weird World, and kept episodes on the main computer. In the Season One finale, he and his family go to Antarctica. Unfortunately for them, Argost is also there and had awakened the creature which is believed to be Kur. Argost manages to get to the beast's brain and controls it from within. He then gets the idea to also enter the cryptid's body and fight Argost for the controlling of Kur. His parents give him their weapons so he could have as much power as possible in the battle with Argost. Fiskerton follows him inside and aids him in the fight. He taps into his full power to defeat Argost and knocks the Antarctic Cryptid unconscious. Doyle then uses the Naga Kur Detector to confirm what they just defeated is Kur. However, once he and Fiskerton are expelled from the body, the artifact glows not in the creature's presence, but in his. Everyone, including him, is shocked by this. The show's creator, Jay Stephens, has revealed that he is Kur reincarnated. In the Season 2 first episode, Kur: Part 1, the Secret Scientists discover he is Kur. The family soon become fugitives. While the Secret Scientists are tracking him, he realizes that his family is in danger. To make matters worse, the Nagas are also after he to lead them and all cryptids into a new era. Meanwhile, Doyle has a run-in with Leonidas Van Rook. In Legion of Garuda, the Saturdays learn a sect of sorcerers were able to drive out the spirit of Kur in the past and begin looking for the group. They eventually meet Gokul, the head master of the legion, who tells them Kur can be driven out by using an artifact known as The Flute of Gilgamesh. It turns out the Nagas stole the flute centuries ago to protect Kur. But when the Saturdays locate the flute and let Gokul use it, they also find out that using it would kill Kur (himself). The Saturdays, the Secret Scientists, and the Nagas save him, and the sorcerer disappears. When they all leave, Argost comes to where they had left the flute, and takes it. In The Return of Tsul'Kalu he goes to fight Tsul'Kalu, after he returns to get the Hand from the end of his Claw. He gives up the Hand easily, but Tsul'Kalu refuses it and wishes to fight for it honorably as a hunter. Then he begins to see visions of the dark future, every time he uses his powers on Tsul'Kalu. In the end, he realizes these visions weren't his, but the hunter's fears. He gives up the Claw, saying that Tsul'Kalu should take it back because, if even the good cryptids think he is destined for evil, he obviously doesn't deserve it. But then Tsul'Kalu realizes that he is good inside, and leaves the Claw and parts ways with him. In The Unblinking Eye, he is chased down by Epsilon and Francis to be recruited by their people. When first escaping them easily, he convinces his parents to help a cryptid like they normally do. And as they track a Lake Van Monster in Istanbul, in a power plant. Soon Epsilon's people track him, and start to chase him wildly. Francis gets him, but unknowingly reveals a satellite is tracking their every move which had later been revealed to be the Rani Naga's relic which the people who stole from Doyle and strapped to a satellite. His mom and dad go to space in order to disconnect the satellite, while Fisk, Komodo and he calm down the Lake Van Monster. Francis finds them and gets into a family feud argument with him. Francis suddenly shouts that Epsilon isn't his father. He suddenly pities him, after realizing Francis and Epsilon are clones. After a short time, he states that the Lake Van Monster doesn't care about labels, and Francis decides to let him go, which hints there might be a spurred friendship between them...even though their "goodbyes" were Francis saying "I guess it's a good thing we hate each other so much, huh?" and him replying with a smile: "I never wanna see you again, too, Francis". In Life in the Underground, hi's birthday party is filled with surprises including a visit from Ulraj and Wadi. The Saturdays find out a town is being attacked by cryptids. When the Saturdays come to investigate they are attacked by some Kalabus. He, Wadi and Ulraj go underground with the cryptids, and cause a rockslide. He, Wadi, and Ulraj were being buried alive, he remembered Argost's words and managed to summon one of the cryptids in order to save them. He realizes he can control cryptids no matter the distance between him and them. They find out that the cryptids were making a survival colony to save themselves from Kur. His crush on Wadi and hers for him is more obvious in this episode; for one thing, Wadi kisses him on the cheek. He returns to the clock tower to thank Argost, who then gives him a neural parasite to contact him with should the need arise despite Fisk's objections. In And Your Enemies Closer, he is asked to remove a strange cryptid from Dr. Beeman's lab. In exchange the Secret Scientists will halt their pursuit on him for six months. Unfortunately, the shape-shifting cryptid appears to be immune to his powers. He secretly places a neural parasite on Fisk's back to make contact with Argost. He then asks him how to stop it, and Argost helps by explaining that the cryptid has to be in a certain area where it can use only one form. He then lures the creature into a pool, and is able to control it, long enough for Fisk who is under Argost's control to seal the pool shut. But then while he explains his actions to his father and the Scientists, Komodo discovers the parasite on Fiskerton's back. Paul Cheechoo assumes that he knew about it the whole time. Before he could explain everything, Argost's warship shows up, and he was forced by Arghost to leave in it, leaving everyone else puzzled and shocked. Argost releases a gas that knocks him unconscious. He later wakes up in a Munya cocoon on what Argost calls the most isolated island in the world. After seeing Argost use the smoke mirror to summon Zak Monday, Argost uses the Flute of Gilgamesh to steal Zak Monday's power for himself, thus killing Zak Monday in the process. He uses his power to control Munya to free himself to fight with Argost, who both try to control Munya as a weapon. Unfortunately, Argost gains the upper hand, and is about to finish him when suddenly, Tsul'Kalu, Fiskerton, Komodo, and his father arrive in the nick of time to help him. Argost and Munya escape to prepare for the possible destruction of the world. Once Argost leaves, his father says that Fiskerton has explained everything about why he got help from Argost. Fortunately, his father still trusts and loves him, saying that he was only worried about his safety. The episode ends with his father nicely telling him that there is still a lot more explaining to do about why he trusted Argost. He responds by saying, "First we need an army of our own". In War of the Cryptids, he shows mastery of his power, by controlling large amounts of cryptids around the world. He later made a deal with Argost to stop all the fighting. Sadly, after Van Rooks death, he had the Kur sucked out of him by Argost who later seemingly is utterly destroyed by fusing Matter and Anti-matter together, making him finally normal, but that was termporay. He is officially dead for 3 minutes, but ends up okay, thanks to his parents. In Ben 10: Omniverse in episode T.G.I.S, The Saturdays, Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko team up to defeat Argost and Dr. Animo. The Secret Saturdays Meets Ben 10 The episode starts in the forest. The Secret Saturday's are seen chasing a small Chupacabra. They had accidentally run into Ben as Shocksquatch and mistake him for a cryptid. However, it turns out Zak knows Ben very clearly and they shake hands. The Secret Saturday's then explain to Ben about the chupacabras and that there are more. They ride the Saturday's airship, where Zak then reveals to Ben about V.V. Argost's show, and it turns out Ben likes it more. They are alerted that there is a chupacabra attack at Mr. Baumann's store. Ben and the Saturday's attempt to destroy the store, but Mr. Baumann doesn't allow Ben to transform, fearing that he might wreck his property again. Ben then transforms anyway, promising that he will not wreck the store. Ben as Terraspin and defeats the chupacabras and they flee. Later, it is shown that Dr. Animo was commanding the chupacabras and that he revived V.V. Argost with a new body that somewhat resembles the Jersey Devil's. Whilst Ben, Rook and the Saturday's are in Undertown, V.V. Argost attacks. Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk and they fight against V.V. Argost before he flees. Later, V.V. Argost tells Dr. Animo that his new body isn't strong enough to beat Zak Saturday. After which, Dr. Animo reveals that he has an entire army of cryptids and that his simple mind control can't control them. So V.V. Argost uses his Anti-Kur abilities to control them. Ben, Rook and Zak intrude into Dr. Animo's old lair which he had used to revive V.V. Argost. But they are attacked by Munya. Ben then transforms into Heatblast and they fight against Munya, defeating him. But they are suddenly alerted of an attack at the Saturday's airship. They go back to the surface and find V.V. Argost and his Cryptid Army attacking the airship. Zak says they have to enter the airship to save his parents. But then his parents suddenly arrive telling Zak that they are okay. V.V. Argost sees this and attacks the Saturday's. Dr. Animo enters the scene as well. Ben then transforms into Shocksquatch and with a giant electric attack, he defeats the army somehow and times out. V.V. Argost continues to fight Zak while the rest of the Saturday's fight with Animo and the chupacabras. Dr. Animo then decides to capture Fiskerton to do research on him and add him to his collection. And so the chupacabra attack Fisk and wrap their tongues around his leg, pulling him to Dr. Animo's lab, Fisk fights back, but doesn't win. Meanwhile, V.V. Argost is about to destroy Zak when Ben as Bloxx sends him flying. Zak says he needs an absorption alien or device. So Ben tells him that he has an absorption alien. Meanwhile, Fisk escapes the Chupacbra and Komodo bites the control rods off of Dr. Animo's Mind Control helmet, and the chupacabras turn on him. Meanwhile, Ben as Feedback then absorbs the power back from Argost, causing him to collapse. Afterwards, Zak asks for a picture with Ben as an alien. Rook then remarks that people always like Ben's aliens while he and all the aliens in Undertown are all real aliens. Ben says that Rook is still his best partner, after Kevin, and Gwen. Then the Saturday's, and Ben as Four Arms, take a picture of themselves. Trivia *Though it is possible that he turned twelve in Life in the Underground, sense he was eleven during Kur Rising, and six months later he was twelve, so it is possible that Jay and his dad were simply rounding up to twelve since his birthday was so close. Therefor he had only age one year, and will age two years in season three, of course this could be revealed in season 3. *At the beginning of Kur Rising, a symbol that appears to be the letter "C" with a line connecting to a circle is shown on the Kur stone. The same symbol appears at the end, but this time appearing in his eyes. *He is a playable character in the Cartoon Network game, TKO along with Munya and Van Rook. his special move is a laser beam that shoots from his head, probably representing his power. *Ironically, Naga did try to kill him in The Atlas Pin and The Kur Guardian, the person/cryptid that she wants in order to create a new era of cryptids. *In the episode Kur, Zak sees a vision of him controlling the cryptid army to overthrow humanity. *Despite learning that he is Kur, Fiskerton continues to protect him, possibly guarding him from his own Kur instincts. But, in Kur, he seems to grunt more often to him, probably because of his Lemurian instincts. *In The Return of Tsul'Kalu it is revealed that he was responsible for the loss of his father's right eye, though it was unintentional, when he was very young and had accidentally destroyed a sacred sight. With Tsul'Kalu was the site's protector, and went after him. The Saturdays escaped on the Airship, but Tsul'Kalu got on and went after him, his dad had found him and convinced Tsul'Kalu that he was too young to know what he had done and that being his father Zak's mistake was his responsibility. His father and Tsul'Kalu battled on top of the Saturdays HQ during a thunderstorm, with Tsul'Kalu used a Claw pendant from one of his prey in order to electrocute his dad which damaged his eye, gave him his scar, and shocked a large part of his hair white. His father still managed to defeat Tsul'Kalu, and in return Tsul'Kalu gave his dad his claw pendant, which his father later gave to him, to keep him from feeling guilty, his father and mother had told him that his father had lost his eye in an accident. *It appears that Kur can affect his decisions. Examples: In Kur Part 2 Zak believed that the Nagas will attack Hong Kong, but they attacked New York, giving the Nagas a big advantage. *Although he has aged 2 years being 12 years old up to Kur Part 1-2, and 13 up to Life in the Underground, not much has changed about his appearance, although he has grown a bit taller. *As of ''War of the Cryptids ''he no longer has his Kur powers though it is unknown if this is temporary. *In Target: Fiskerton it shows how much he and Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday really care about each other. *In Once More the Nightmare Factory shows how he really cares about his cryptid siblings. *It's safe to say that he is rarely allowed to watch TV or use a computer because parents hate it whenever he watches Weird World. Gallery Tgis_zak_claw.png Zak_0.png Zak_Saturday.png Zak_Saturday_(The_Secret_Saturdays).png Zak_Saturday_1.png Zak_Saturday2.png Zak_Saturday3.png Zak-as-a-little-kid.jpg Zak.jpg TGIS pic.png 20131004171519!V.V._Argost.png Cryptids_log.png Cryptid_Army.png Zak_saturday_.png Zak_Saturday_by_kaichi34.jpg Zakur.png Zak_full.png Ben and Zak Saturday.jpg Zak and vv Argost and Ben's team.jpg Tgis 1.png Chupa.jpg Drew_Saturday.png Doc_Saturday.png Tgis_4.png Tgis_15.png Tgis_2.png Tgis_13.png Category:Superheroes Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Supernatural Category:Supernaturals Category:Humans Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters